Instrument panels or dashboards for motor vehicles generally include a center stack that supports various controls and interior features. Typical center stacks may include entertainment systems, navigation systems, sound system controls, HVAC climate controls, air vents our outlets, or other controls and features. The center stack is typically covered with a front plate or trim bezel. Because space is limited in the region of the instrument panel and center stack, electronics modules associated with the controls/features on the center stack may be located remote from the center stack. However, the controls remain associated with the center stack and are accessible to the occupants seated in the front of the passenger cabin. The controls may be connected to the actual components or modules via wires or a wireless connection.
With the increase in controls/features of today's newer vehicles, packaging space in the instrument panel and center stack has become increasingly limited. Moreover, multiple components of the vehicle may need to be removed to access or service one or more of the modules associated with the controls/features. Further, each module is typically secured separately to the vehicle via one or more individual supports, thereby increasing the number of components of the vehicle and resulting in increased cost and weight. Thus, while such systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need to improve component packaging within a vehicle.